the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Loud House: Season X
The Loud House: Season X is a Loud House spin-off series. The episode plot lines are created by fans and written to fit in easily with the Loud House timeline. Enter Season X ideas Enter ideas in the comment section. Some ideas were taken from a forum thread on the classic Loud House Wiki (will be marked with asterisks). Credit for plots will be properly given. Some plots may be paraphrased. Season X Episodes Episode 1- Loud-Flix The Louds become obsessed with a video streaming service. Credit: OrangeBird2013*, BlueKraid* Episode 2- The Visit Lincoln visits Ronnie Anne's house. Credit: OrangeBird2013* Episode 3- Lincoln's Turning 12 Lincoln's 12th birthday is celebrated. Credit: OrangeBird2013* Episode 4- The Quiet House ' The siblings all lose the ability to speak. ''Credit: SaiyaSasukia* '''Episode 5- Bad Burger Lincoln must get a job at Burpin' Burger to pay off damage he did to Mrs. Jelinsky's house. Credit: SaiyaSasukia* Episode 6- Vase Trouble Lola and Lana break a vase and they have to fix it before the others get home. Credit: OrangeBird2013* Episode 7- Micro Issues Luna's singing equipment is destroyed by the Loud siblings' fighting and they need to fix it before Luna finds out. Credit: Jace Norman Fan* Episode 8- Loud Turbulence When the Louds land in Dallas for an emergency landing and miss the last flight back to Michigan before a brutal winter storm hits, the Louds become stranded and stuck in the storm. Credit: FireHatesSchool* Episode 9- Alone in the Bark Lincoln builds a treehouse and has to spend the night there to show his sisters that he is brave. Credit: Myrrhmyrrh* Episode 10- Pet Daze The pets' lives without the Louds are explored. Credit: OrangeBird2013* Episode 11- A Day in a Santiago's Life Ronnie Anne's life in the Santiago house is explored. Credit: RoniX2D* Episode 12- Smart vs. Stupid Leni and Lisa fight to prove which is better: intelligence or ignorance. Credit: Snackk* Episode 13- Dark Eyes Lucy's eyes are finally revealed. Credit: OrangeBird2013* Episode 14- Home Worked Lincoln has a project due for school, but he is having trouble focusing, resulting in procrastination. Credit: Katajrocker* Episode 15- The Craziness Can Hurt Lincoln is seriously injured by one of Luan's pranks. Credit: Pablo Solis Ledesma* Episode 16- The Lucky Hat The origins of Lana's hat and the reason why she wears it all the time are explained. Episode 17- Live and Let Dye Lucy decides to remove her hair dye to make her classmates like her better. Episode 18- School Daze A day at school in shown in the perspectives of each sibling. Episode 19- Beauty Doesn't Come With Age Lola is no longer in the age range to participate in beauty pageants. Episode 20- The Walking Fed The Louds start an angry protest after their favorite snack goes off the market. Episode 21- Time to LIME The Louds enter the most dangerous eating contest. Credit: MrYokaiAndWatch902 Episode 22- Can't Hear You Luna makes a guitar riff that leaves Lincoln temporarily deaf. Credit: RZF25 Episode 23- Double Trouble The Louds visit their equally loud cousins. Episode 24- It's the Little Things That Count The Louds share childhood flashbacks. Episode 25- Anti-Social Lisa enlists Lincoln's help to become cool. Credit: Ultimer* Episode 26- Brains and Brawn Lynn and Lisa compete against each other. Credit: TakRoolz* Episode 27- Treasure Hunt The Loud family goes on vacation to Aloha Beach. The kids accidentally spend too much money and fear they will get in trouble, but they find a map leading to hidden treasure at the resort. Credit: Katajrocker* Episode 28- Boo! Lincoln meets a ghost. Credit: Fanfictiongal* Episode 29- Loud House of Horror Clyde shows the viewers around the Loud House and tells creepy stories about the things inside. Credit: Katajrocker* Episode 30- Lil' Miss Muddy Lola faces her biggest pageant challenge yet: a pageant focusing on dirtiness. Episode 31- Comic Loud Lincoln's comic strips about his family end up in the school newspaper. Episode 32- Scary-Land Lucy takes Lincoln to Dairy Land on Halloween night. Credit: TakRoolz* Episode 33- Dress for Success The Loud sisters think Lincoln needs a new look. Episode 34- Lincoln Gets The Scoop Lincoln writes articles about his life in the newspaper. Credit: TakRoolz* Episode 35- The Who House? Lincoln loses his memory, so the sisters have to help him remember who he is. Credit: Pablo Solis Ledesma* Episode 36- Kawaii or Kawai Lincoln takes a long desired trip to Japan, but his sisters make it no vacation. Episode 37- Shady Business Lincoln joins a middle school gang. Episode 38- Lynn-sanity's Final Ride Lynn experiences a serious leg injury. Episode 39- Pool's Out for Summer The Loud family's new inflatable pool attracts unwanted neighbor kids. Episode 40- An Offer You Can't Refuse Lincoln pools his money for a product from a comic book ad, only for it to be a bust. Episode 41- Home Away From Home The Louds rent a vacation home, which the kids take a liking to. Episode 42- Camped Out Lola and Lana take a Bluebell Scout camping trip.Category:Spin-offs